User talk:Felipe379
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LeMansRacer page. Please check our guidelines to get everything you need to know to get started. If there are still questions, leave a message on my talk page! Angeloky (talk) 04:16, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Editing Please familiarise yourself with the manual of style with regards to our image policy, file naming, language, and usage of game altering modifications. It may seem trivial, but our image and modification policy has been in place to avoid degenerative matters involving Electronic Arts, and the EA accounts of any users linking to content on this site via one of their sites or social media groups. Also please try and keep content relevant to their associated articles. Such as the bodykits for the Porsche 911 Turbo S (996) would be more appropriate on the Carbon body kits article rather than the car article itself. Thanks. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. Could you link me to the user manual, please? About the article that I've been chaging, I could upload some pictures, I even have a video while testing the car. My question is, these medias would go to the car page or there is a specific artile for them? Felipe379 (talk) 15:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Need for Speed Wiki:Guidelines & Need for Speed Wiki:Manual of Style. Images and videos can not be watermarked or show any means of modifying any part of the game. There's a single picture for each vehicle and specific vehicle style on a car article. If you're in doubt, have a look at some of the more popular car articles for reference or the car article guide. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:26, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll look further in them. Ah, could you link me to Sandbox pages to improve my edithing skills? About images of modifying parts of the game, how far do you consider modding? Unlocking hidden content and testing them is allowed? or just modded content is not allowed? ::::If you want to practice any editing, you can create a Sandbox page by going to your user page (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Felipe379), adding /Sandbox1 to the end of it, and then you can edit that page. If you want to view your edit before committing it, you can use the Desktop Preview button next to the Publish button. ::::Modified content can be published here, but you can't watermark the content, highlight any programs required for accessing that content, or directly copy and paste from another site. This is done to preserve the gameplay experience of a game, but also give insight into the development process without compromising a game's multiplayer or online player interactions. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, and thanks again! I also have been doing some video along the years showing the unreleased content. Is there any specific place to show them? As an example I have this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VPIanxw8SI ::::It shows how is the currently performance of the 911 Turbo S if adquired in game. I also would like to highlight that the car have performance upgrades, however, they are disabled. That video would be fine as it doesn't show any method of altering the game, but there's overlayed text present and would be best suited if it began at 1:20. It just needs to show what's there ingame for what the video is highlighting, and not focus on any other content. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :So it's fine if I post the video in the Car article wiki? Ok. I have other video showing similar in the same way, such an A4, CTS, or the BMW M3 E46 from NFSMW. That's remind me of one thing, console pictures running in an emulator are allowed? Felipe379 (talk) 16:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::It's fine regardless of how you get the image, as long as it follows the image criteria under the Manual of Style. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:05, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright! Thanks for the help. If I have any question I'll ask to you. ::Felipe379 (talk) 16:09, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::LeMansRacer, I would like to know what I need to do in order to get permission to edit protected pages. As an example I have this one: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Police_Civic_Cruiser ::If there is no way I can edit this article, how do I get my information there? ::It's because I have some information of earlier version of the Civic Cruiser, information about the variant used in cutscene, which has a different interior etc. Felipe379 (talk) 01:08, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::The article was protected because someone was constantly inserting nonsense into it, but should now be available for regular editors again. Also, please make sure to summarise all your edits in one (categories, pictures and text). The wiki activity feed becomes less clogged up that way, and it is easier for other editors to review changes. You can use the Preview button on your right to see how your edits would look like. CMAN122 (talk) 12:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, thanks for the info. If I want to edit protected articles, can I talk directly to you?Felipe379 (talk) 12:54, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::You can refer to any staff member but a short article comment should do the job just as well. CMAN122 (talk) 00:37, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sure. Thanks for the Info. By the way, may I ask you to edit the Porsche Carrera GT and Cross article? Red BMW M3 Do you have any references for the red M3 being the standard model rather than the GTR? Might be just the GTR from an early game build with a few details missing. CMAN122 (talk) 01:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, according to the interior, it's not. If you look closer you can see lots of similarities of the interior with the in real life BMW M3 E46 interior: http://www.carsbykris.com/housefiles/KrisM3/KrisM3_Interior_2010.jpg There is another image showing the same concept in another angle: http://i.imgur.com/bnIDhux.jpg By the way, I would like ask if there is any article to put the Pre-Production Blacklist? Because as you can see in the picture the Blacklist changed a lot. Also, despide the image not being totally clear, changing the stauration, brightness, contrast it's possible to get an idea of what is write there: http://i.imgur.com/chlU7QO.png Rogs mustang Hellooo You've missed out rogs mustang in the mustang gallery. Hope u add it Im out BANG -- 08:55, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Editing If you're not going to follow the image policy with regards to naming, content shown, and file extension, I'm going to start removing them. This is a warning. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:31, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. Totally forgot about that. Large images with .jpg format. What about with the names? I've been adding them with game's name, car name, etc. If it was about the gauges images, well, sorry, I completely forgot to rename them.Felipe379 (talk) 23:39, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::It's any file that isn't used as an icon that should be jpg to ease image load times and bandwidth usage as wikia has become more inclined to ease smartphone usage for viewing their sites. png is reserved for smaller icons that may require transparency or clarity to match ingame content. I know it's nitpicky, but no-one wants to use up all their network usage because of a few images. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:49, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Fine. I'll remember to convert them. ::::Is there any way to upload these pictures in .jpg format? I tried to replace the .png with the respectives .jpg pictures but as you may already know, it did not worked. Should I upload these pictures again (instead of replace) in .jpg format or there is another solution?Felipe379 (talk) 20:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about the old ones, you won't be able to replace the format. Just keep an eye on what you're uploading now and it's all good. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:39, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There are some images of NFS World Asian Beta floating around the internet, and some of them show cars that were added only later in NFS World, such as Lexus IS300 or never added, like the M3 ALMS. I would add them in the article. An example: http://i.imgur.com/5uWp3MS.jpg . Is there a problem in adding those images? You can't add these images as they're watermarked. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:01, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I want to edit the NFS World cars' articles, so, may I use them as a reference link? Since references are needed for these information, that these cars were in the Asian Beta, then were removed, etc... Felipe379 (talk) 14:55, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Rog's Bio Have you tried to find his Bio on game files or not Marik-Modder (talk) 17:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :He doesn't have a bio. Felipe379 (talk) 17:51, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Very Sad :-( :Marik-Modder (talk) 19:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Mazda RX-7 Hi! I see there's an error on Mazda RX-7 FD page. There is a mention of it appearing in No Limits. This is not correct. As you can see in the pictures provided there, that model is the Mazda RX-7 RZ (the fog and turning lights on front bumper plus the spoiler make it quite clear it's the RZ; check also the pictures of RZ from World & The Run). 89.137.183.245 18:41, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, it doesn't seems to be the FD version, but are you sure it's the RZ? I mean, the wheels are a little bit different... Felipe379 (talk) 13:35, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::To continue our discussion, CMAN122 wrote on his talk page, in response to my message: "Obviously, it is not the 1992-1995 model but I really don't see any importance of knowing the exact model. I'd simply create an article called "Mazda RX-7 (1998-2002)" or something like that". So, will you be willing to do it? ::Executor rs (talk) 19:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Aren't you able to do it by yourself? Did you get blocked? Felipe379 (talk) 14:29, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :::: Let's just say I had enough bad experiences after trying to correct this, that I don't feel like starting a brand new page. Executor rs (talk) 09:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Cut Content? Are you going to upload all cut content in this page or not marki (talk) 17:39, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Images Follow the Manual of Style when uploading images. The content you're uploading shows either the HUD of the game, isn't in a 16:9 ratio, is squished to the wrong aspect ratio or is in the wrong file format. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:19, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :File format is .jpg, game's resolution is 1920x1080, the same of my monitor. So I guess the problem was the HUD? :I couldn't find any mention to the HUD in the manual of style so I thought there was no problem in showing it. Anyway, I'll remember that next time. Felipe379 (talk) 20:53, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::The means of which you are acquiring the content in your images is easily shown through the HUD. Needless to say, we've discussed highlighting means of modifying content before. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:10, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey, I want to ask something regarding images in Manual of Style. I want to upload the early car logos in the Cut content article from NFSMW. The resolutions of manufacturer logo are 128x64 and secondary logo are 256x64. Should I upload both as .png with alpha channel or as .jpg? Felipe379 (talk) 16:29, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::.png with alpha is fine for these images. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:51, July 22, 2016 (UTC) I saw that you replaced the image that I had uploaded with a higher resolution one (2048x1792). I've been reducing some images resoltion to at least 1920x1080 to match the Manual of Style, but as you uploaded a higher resolution image, I wonder, are pre-release images an exception? Felipe379 (talk) 16:58, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Old pre-release images, like that for magazines, would be better suited to being as reasonably big as possible. It's difficult to find quality images of older content, especially those that aren't watermarked, and that image wasn't available within the confines of the MoS. :They are only an exception for when tampering them to fit the MoS makes them look doctored or they were meant for print, such as the image I re-uploaded as I remember seeing it in an old copy of GamesMaster magazine. That image, others of the red M3, Mia's Mazda, the female police officer, and the UV lit blacklist were all in an old 6-page spread with developer interviews. :Unreleased, pre-release, and cut content images can be bent around the MoS, if they're difficult to match or show within the confines of our MoS, but only under special circumstances given the MoS is mostly meant for easily accessible ingame content. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:10, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::An example is this image. The original resolution was 2000x2012. So can I replace the current one with the higher resoltion one?Felipe379 (talk) 17:22, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::If the image is of that resolution, and hasn't just been blown up to that scale, then you can use the higher resolution image. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:27, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Multiple Upload You might find Special:MultipleUpload to be more useful for batch uploading, but make sure you've got a purpose for uploading loads of images as we don't want to be flooding the site with files that won't be used. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:50, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Ahh, ok, I didn't knew about the Multiple Upload. Thanks. I've been working on the article for the cut and unused tracks from Need for Speed: Most Wanted in the Sandbox1. I'm still trying to improve it. Felipe379 (talk) 22:00, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Warning This is a formal warning with regard to use of English when committing edits. The Need for Speed Wiki is written with British English spelling, as shown under General - Language of our guidelines. As this is just a warning, no blocks or editing limitations will be put into place, but if you continue to edit in this manner, you will be blocked from editing for a period of time. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 19:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Fine. English is not my native language and I've learn in school only American English, so British and American English sounds almost the same to me. However, I'll keep trying. Felipe379 (talk) 20:39, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Do you need help Hi pal do you need help with Need for speed Most Wanted ( Development). Cos i want to add picture with beta heat level from ps2 demo. And there was another picture of blacklist from ps2 demo. CatwithmagicWand (talk) 21:11, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I want to help you. Hi pal its me marik from NFST. I just want it to help with page called its calledNeed for Speed: Most Wanted/Development. Cos i see you always uploading and i wish i could help you with these stuff. So if you need more beta stuff tell me okay on pm in NFST. --marki (talk) 21:50, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Felipe bro can you show us a tutorial on how to make the player's red Nissan 370Z of NFS Undercover from the beginning?